The present disclosure relates to ice resurfacing devices and, more particularly, to portable, self-contained ice resurfacing devices. The embodiments described herein are particularly well-suited for use in resurfacing relatively small ice rinks (for example, about 3,500 square feet or less) where other types of motorized or vehicle-type units are not practical due to the limited space they have to operate in.
One problem with practice rinks and other smaller ice surfaces is that they are commonly cleaned and resurfaced manually using brooms, hand scrapers, squeegees, and the like, and water is typically applied to the rink surface using a hose. Such manual resurfacing is very time consuming thereby reducing the ice time available for skating. Such manual resurfacing also leaves an ice surface which is not as desirable as those resurfaced by large vehicle-type resurfacers.
Another problem with resurfacing smaller scale ice surfaces is that repeated watering gradually increases the thickness of the ice, thus causing the refrigeration system to have to work harder to freeze water on the surface. To remove the excess ice thickness, the refrigeration system must be shut down and water removed as the ice melts.
Although the present embodiments are described herein primarily in connection with relatively small-scale ice rinks, it will be recognized that the embodiments herein may be employed in connection with any ice surface that would benefit from resurfacing, including indoor, outdoor, large scale, small scale, commercial, or private rinks.
Accordingly, the present disclosure contemplates a new and improved ice resurfacing device which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.